Fire, Ice, Lighting and other forces
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Lily decide to save her children from Voldemort claws what she didn't know they all might be in bigger trouble because of that. How Harry and others survive in world of treachery?
1. Begin

Fire, Ice, Lighting and other forces I don't own anything except oc charecters

Lily P.o.V I look my two child and I feel worry but happiness to having them one is my biological child other is blood adopted but James and I love them equally.  
My Harry and Mimosa, sweetest children in world and still end is near to all of us.  
James is optimistic but I'm not so much.  
I rub my pregnant belly, I watch Harry and Mimosa sleeping in Mimosa's small bed with all purple like her original eyes... Black eyes like Regulus had and little Mimosa's real mother Bellatrix has.  
Sirius kidnapped or as he calls it saved her.  
Mimosa real name was Chromaggia Aquila Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix and Rabastan, but Sirius did take her when they were visiting in Black manor and he gave her to us.  
She is my daughter and I gonna raise her in safe from all this madness. I'm not sure if I did right thing by taking her in since Bellatrix turned even madder but I love Mimosa she is our daughter even if not by birth.  
I look my house all the memories, all happy moments are there.  
This new pregnancy came in worst possible time and some part of me wanted end it but I couldn't.  
James and I have talked about names and if baby is boy we name him Ryan and if baby turns to be girl we planned name her Andrea.  
I hope that everything turns aright but I fear the worst.

Some months later...  
Peter betray us, and I know that lord Voldemort is coming to kill us.  
Suddenly door is blow away and James yells at me to take kids and run away. Like hell I can runaway since kids are in upstairs.  
I know what I have to do, teleport ritual which I read at Potter manor. I run upstairs and I grip old or more like ancient book (ancient magic and rituals for safety of realm by Brandon Stark) and I run to Harry's room were my children are.  
They are sleeping at Harrys crib, which is good thing.  
I start performance ritual and I hope I have enough time.  
Suddenly he is in and my babies wake up and Harry stares at me worried, he truly have my eyes and otherwise he is all of his father.  
Dark lord tells me to move but I know lie when I hear one.  
Ritual is almost over all I need to do is sacrifice of blood and life.  
I take knife and stab myself same time Avada Kedavra is cast and hit's me.  
Then there is loud boom and everything goes to dark and I feel hot sensation of burning.

Same time in Westeros It's first anniversary after Roberts rebellion.  
Comet is flying over Kings landing and there is atmosphere of change, but what one knows it that change bigger than nobody can except and dawn of new era is beginning.  
Soon there is three babies to be born in the different great houses and smaller houses and balance of world is going to change forever.

So houses to our characters Harry is going to be either: Greyjoy, Baratheon, Arryn or Dayne Mimosa: Stark, Bolton, Estermont or Lannister Unnamed baby (vote for gender): Arryn, Mormont, Clegane or other if you guys have idea.  
And if you wishes for paring I'm open suggestions.  
But I was thinking Harry with some of these Roslin Frey, Myrcella, Asha/Yara, Margaery or Sansa Mimosa: Jaime, Tyrion, Willas, Margaery Unnamed baby: Sansa or Dany if it's boy and girl well Tommen, Jon or Robb 


	2. Falcon heir

Chapter 2

Jon Arryn P.O.V

Robert, Ned and I are sitting rebellion is over, and today is memorial day of great victory and great tragedy in many ways.

Robert king and he enjoy it for now... I know his character and I know he can't handle politics neither does Ned, but I had to make sure this kingdom wouldn't fall hands of loyalist or Tywin, even if I wed Robert to Cersei keep him from another rebellion, we don't have luxury for any weakness or any shattering alliances.

Today is special in another manner to my wife is giving birth right now, my heir is close coming to this earth or maybe it's girl, I don't know yet but I'm excited even if my marriage to Lysa is rough one already.

Lysa form House of Tully, middle child of Hoster Tully, pretty, naive, competently childish dreamer and so young.

When Hoster offered this marriage to me there had been couple of scandals in Roverlands, involving young Lysa and Petyr Baelish and some say baby that was never born.

Hoster cunning man, he is also very prideful and proud of his house, and he didn't want bastard ruining his family name, so he did what was necessary and same he destroyed bond with his daughter.

Then he did things even worst to his daughter by making this marriage.

Sure I needed wife who could give me child and she needed someboby to save her name.

I wasn't young or handsome as she except or anything like those stories she liked so much, and I could tell by second she looked at me in out wedding feast she disliked me and wanted runaway, without giving chance to things change by getting in knowing each other.

Within first year of her sister marriage, Lady Catelyn gave birth to a son Robb, while Lysa didn't, which I guess made her even more bitter, since these things need time.

But then again Lysa feels always second best.

But back to present I'm sitting in hand's chamber and I look to young men who are closest what I can call my sons my foster sons...

It's so interesting that even if they are so different, they are best friends even if they have gone different directions since end of rebellion.

I notice that Ned hates to be in capitol but he couldn't refuse when I called them both (Ned and Catelyn) join to meet my child and Robert wants have a tourney for victory from evil Rhaegar and for my new child.

We talk and drink wine and there is knocking to my door.

Soon Lady Catelyn walks in and she smiles and says that I can go to watch my child.

Soon I leave and I walk throw halls of Red Keep and entire Targaryen dynasty. I Can still see image of coprses of last f royal family well except for Rhaella and her younger children.

To walk in our chamber isn't that long but long enough and I come oak door and I knock soon, door is open by midwife and she let me in.

Soon I see my tired wife and baby.

I stare at them while midwife tells me that baby and y wife both are healthy and that baby is boy.

My son is here, my first living child and seven it feels weird to be a father.

As we decide that if its boy we name him Hadrian after my father but I think I call him to Harry for short.

I spent time with them until Robert comes in and says we need to drink for this. Soon we all except Lysa and yong Harry have glasses of wine and we toast for newborn son Harry.

Author's note:

So Harry is Arryn now and I haven't decided who he will end up with, but I was thinking either with Roslin, Margaery, Yara or Sansa but vote for your favorite

Mimosa and Baby are still open with houses and parings even if I have I have thinking making baby to be bastard child of Oberyn and Dancey and for Mimosa I'm completely open since I don't which way I should go since I stared thinking putting her house of Dayne

But vote for houses and paring since I want write new chapter


	3. Fire of Dorne

Greetings from Berlin my dear readers

Chapter 3

Oberyn P.o.V

Baby, my new baby daughter with my small bundle of reds hair, brown eyes which are like mine snake eyes.

I look her mother Tyroshian lady with also flaming red hair also rumor says she is daughter of some runaway lady from house of Redwyne.

Kaya (my daughter's mother) looks at me and smile but smile never truly reach her eyes. But she has Redwyne looks with Tyroshi style.

While I had been here to getting see birth of my newest daughter, my dear brother has been trying to make peace with our new king Robert Baratheon or rather with his new henchman and right-hand man Jon Arryn.

This has been continue over year and half after Roberts crowing. After all Dornish blood boils hard and always changing but always ready to action, even my brother is rather too peaceful and calm.

I take my newest child to water gardens and show how beautiful there is under Dornish sun and pools.

Suddenly I know what name I should give to my daughter.

Some days later...

Jon Arryn P.o.V

I was with Doran was made even it took over year and during this visit Doran's brother Oberyn had baby girl with flaming red hair and his father's eyes. Baby smiled and laughed a lot. Shame she was bastard she is going to grown real beauty and Sand as last name isn't helping. Just half year earlier I had my first son.

Children and marvelous thing and knowing what is to be a father has teach me much. Even if I haven't been father just few months. Since all my time has gone to forging peace.

I offered match between my son and Doran's daughter but he declined since both are heirs.

And neither of us, isn't ready to give up our heirs.

I should start write letters and make matches but I want enjoy this beautiful and warm land.

And maybe someday I find great match to my son.

6 Years later

Doran P.o.V

I was watching my niece riding with her new pony and was laughing so hard that it makes me smile, her long fire red runs free all way to her lower back. Fire of Dorne they call her.

Her fiery matches falling sun and she rides back to stables. Willful and kind thing she is and smart just like Elia was. She is lot a like her sweet aunt and I hate that they won't know each other. Also she and Arianne are like twins always together at playing and doing all sort misfit.

Night is falling and I take this little one to sleep.

She is so stubborn and strong-willed that it's almost funny. After Oberyn had bring some new women to Water Gardens and this little girl had pushed her away and told her to stay away her daddy and this women is stupid.

But now Oberyn is out with Ellaria and my brother seems truly happy.

I take Dornish fire or Marisol Sand to her room and once again it's messy and full of toys.

She goes to bed and soon she falls asleep.

I keep you safe little one, it's may not be the way most hope but I'm going keep all of us safe.


	4. Last of her line

Chapter 4

Lady Whent P.o.V

I stared baby, my daughter's bastard daughter, beautiful child who was conceived during early states of Robert's rebellion and now she was in my arms and not too long ago she just killed my daughter in way out her mother's womb.

Shiera was name my beautiful daughter gave her just before passing but I can't call her that even if my sweet Sorella wanted give her that name.

It's too Targaryen now after Robert has won. I take baby to lake and look how beautiful there is even if war has ruined our lands and there is corpses in our fields, but we clean them up.

I look baby's face beautiful already and there is hint night colored hair but those violet-blue eyes are one most stunning part her looks and I can tell she is going to turn even more beautiful than her mother.

Suddenly I hear that somebody is riding toward us and its my master and close friend Master Quburn.

"My lady you shouldn't be here all alone after all even if war is won it doesn't mean it's safe." He says and I smile, I feel my wrinkles showing.

"Old friend, I need ask you one more favor... I need to help me hide her real parentage, after all if somebody ever finds out the truth she is death, she is last of our line and I have I lost enough." I say quietly and he nods.

"Yes I help you like I always will and I did take some liberty's and make our drunkard king sign this he was so drunk that he didn't realize what it was." He says and gives me scroll and I open it which is legitimate certificate.

"Just in case." I all he says to me and I realize how well he knows me.

"Yes, only if somebody ever realize she is bastard, but I won't call her Rivers or Shiera ever even if I could there is too much danger in both of them. I shall call her.. Minisa, but Mimosa for nickname so they won't confuse her and that I won't open too many wounds."

"I think that's great idea my lady. I should ask one thing and I know you won't like it." He says and his voice trembles.

I look a him hard manner and suddenly baby start crying like it would sense that something is wrong.

"What it is?" I ask and I know that I won't like answer.

"I need you get me fired, so one one realize that what I did for you, just give me some sort permission to leave to study more in Citadel." He says and I l close my eyes and breath.

After some while I nod.

"Fine you can leave but you have to promise me something... If something ever happens to us you come back and take care of her since if Walter or I die there is no one to take care of her. I have lost my children already, I won't stand if something bad happens to my granddaughter." I say bravely even if my voice is bitter and weak from hatred toward both sides this war.

"I will Shaella, I should leave now remember I'm always loyal to house Whent."

I nod and we hug to goodbyes, without knowing if we ever meet again.

Soon I look baby I took her in that Whent colored blanket and I start walk my way to home.


	5. Hand is dead

Chapter 5

Harry p.o.v

Father he is dead and entire King's landing was in mess. Mother had runaway with my brother, during middle of night like some assassin.

Uncle Robert was going to ask uncle Ned to be his be hand of king.

I look my father pale, unmoving, cold and out of smiles and kindness.

I look as silent sister do their job.

But I can only look from balcony since rituals take some time and so does blessings.

I notice that queen and her twin brother are also here.

I was surprised since neither of them wasn't truly close to my father.

I don't really care it, I was going to be Lord of Vale.

I hear steps behind me and I look around and I see lady Whent.

She is pretty as always with weak smile trying to be confronting.

"Hello Harry, I just heard I'm sorry." She says and looks silent sisters and we leave from Sept.

Sept of great Baelor is truly one most greatest landmarks in Kings landing.

We walk in streets and most common people stare at us and since both of us are here without guardsmen.

I give coins to couple beggars and orphans.

"Do you want talk about it?" She asks and looks me worried which it's rather weird since she never or almost never shows her feelings.

"Not in here, there can be Varys little birds and I don't want anyone outsider hear our conversation." I say and smiles mumbles something, I thinking her as stupid, and bloody falcon lord.

Sometimes is easy forget she is girl and it's even easier forget that she has been spoiled by her father and that she is trained by Tywin and Stannis.

When we finally arrive Red keep our "daily walk" has gone quit nicely.

We are waking at my chambers we hear queen and her husband fight about making Ned Stark hand of king.

When we finally get in my chamber I look it and its full of tournament things and house of Arryn colors and some books.

"I'm going North with them maybe I get some answers in there, you should stay here, if you find out something." I say sternly and she nods.

"I stay and you should start looking for bride possible Tyrell and one thing you should start to get ready for being lord of Vale. Storm is coming and we all just might get hit by by it."

After she is finished, I nod and we hug.

After few days, we are leaving to north and I notice rider with flaming red hair and snake like eyes and I realize that girl called Fire of Dorne has joined us.

One thing is sure we are fucked up if she is actually going to north.

Lady Mimosa was right things are going to change.


End file.
